


The Love in Space

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas Setting, Floating Arm in use, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance and Shiro are married y'all, Light Dom/sub, Light Size Kink, M/M, Making Love, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: Captain Takashi Shirogane and his husband celebrate the most cliche holiday in space.





	The Love in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Very Late Shance V-day exchange 2/3. 
> 
> For the lovely Lindo. 
> 
> I hope it's worth the wait T.T

Valentine’s day. 

Lance knew it was a ridiculous holiday. It truly was. A day dedicated to love when Lance, himself, was already an advocate of self love and appreciating and loving his significant other every. Single. Day of his life. But holy fuck, did Lance LOVE doing something a little extra. 

The Atlas ran on its own time when they ventured out into space, and when Lance woke up, pressed against a very wide awake Shiro, he was pleased to find that they had enough time to fool around. “How do you want me?” was all Lance had to ask. 

And that’s how he found himself working Shiro up with just his fingers coated in lube, constantly changing the pressure and pace as they move inside Shiro. And boy, did it do wonders to both of them. Hearing Shiro keen and moan with every press and caress of Lance’s fingers inside him send tremors and shivers through the both of them. Shiro’s toes curled and his thighs tensed, threatening to crush Lance in between them.

“God, Lance. You’re so good at this, baby. Fuck. Keep going.” Shiro whined, his words pouring out like a waterfall. They crashed onto Lance as he moaned, sending vibrations around Shiro’s dick as he kept his pace of deepthroating him. Tongue teased and danced along Shiro’s length. Working together and yet, against his fingers deep inside Shiro, teasing him into nothing but sobs and whimpers. 

But when Shiro’s hips started to lift and when Lance felt Shiro’s fingers through his hair, Lance stopped completely before sliding all the way down until his nose was pressing into Shiro’s groin. The grip in his hair tightened as Shiro slammed his hips into Lance. 

“Fuck. There you go, baby. Be a nice, good boy and let my fuck your pretty little mouth. Keep using those fingers, now. Ah- Yeah, that’s it.” Shiro moaned, his voice deep and rough. 

Lance could only whine. His throat completely relaxed as Shiro took him as he pleased. Shiro’s dick thrusted deeper than before and Lance loved it, reaching the back of his mouth and even in his throat. 

Over the wet slap of Shiro’s dick hitting Lance’s throat, drool coated Lance’s chin and down his neck. Heat flushed his entire body as he felt Shiro’s thighs tenses around him, flexing his hips into Lance’s mouth and against his fingers. 

It only took that one click, that one switch, and suddenly the roles have flipped. Lance is the one being held delicately as Shiro has him around his fingers. He guided Lance to where he pleased and Lance willingly goes where he is told. 

With a sharp tug, Lance is pulled off and up Shiro’s chest. Lance barely had time to recover as he clumsily crawled up the bed to his husband. Where he was rewarded with a bruising kiss, their lips pressed impossibly close and teeth clashed. Shiro’s arm wrapped around Lance’s middle and his floating hand still tangled in Lance’s soft, brown hair. 

Shiro pressed Lance firmly against him as he suddenly flipped them over. His massive thighs caged Lance's lean hips as the captain hovered over him.

“You ready, baby?” Shiro asked, his voice thick and demanding.

“Please, Captain.” Lance cried. His hips thrusted up into the air, and his painfully hard cock barely brushed against Shiro's ass. Shiro's floating arm went behind him to grab Lance’s dick, sending Lance into another moaning fit when Shiro started to stroke him. 

His other hand pressed against Lance’s chest, fingers curling around the base of his neck— not putting any real pressure, but just enough to get the warning across. But Lance wanted it; he wanted Shiro to wrap his hand around Lance’s neck. Holding him there as Shiro rode him into a new galaxy. 

Those thick thighs bounced on Lance’s toned thighs, threatening to break them. Lance could hold up the weight easily, despite the popular belief, but the way Shiro dominated and controlled him had Lance spiraling down into sub space. 

When Shiro angled Lance’s dick to press against his own hole, Lance’s throat strained as something between a groaned and a whine clawed out. 

“Shiro, please.” Lance begged, tears streamed down his cheeks. “Please let me in.” 

Shiro hummed, “Have you been a good boy?” 

Lance nodded his head frantically before he could use his voice properly. “Yes, yes I have. Please, can I fuck you?” 

It was all Shiro needed as he sank down, both of them moaning in sync. They both took a moment to take everything in. Lance’s long cock pressed into all the right places in Shiro. Shiro felt so tight and right on Lance’s dick. Shiro’s chest heaved as he took in deep, heavy breaths, he peered down on Lance.

“Don’t you fucking dare cum unless I tell you to.” Shiro growled. Lance couldn’t speak, only nod. Everything was so much but not enough. That was, until Shiro lifted up before dropping down on Lance’s dick.

It was over for Lance. Shiro set a brutal pace, sharp and hard as Shiro bounced on Lance’s dick. Shiro’s own dick bounced and slapped against Lance’s abdomen with each bounce. Both of Shiro’s hands pressed against Lance’s chest for leverage. 

Lance was painfully aware how Shiro’s hands were almost too wide for his chest but somehow manage to have a good grip as Shiro continued his pace. Each drop punctuated a cry out of Lance as he was too weak to do nothing but watch the most handsome man in the universe ride him. 

Shiro above let out his out pleasure grunts and moans as he took Lance’s cock deeper and his ass bounced against Lance’s thighs. Every so often, he would throw out a praise how well Lance is taking him and how much Lance’s dick pleased him. 

Each one went straight to Lance’s pride as it also made him melt on the spot. Knowing that he is pleasuring Shiro like this and that Shiro loves and trust him enough to be this vulnerable. But when it’s done with Shiro’s voice deeper and rougher, it took everything in Lance not to break. It was different from when the usual shouts of orders and commands but still have the same authority. 

The pace was beginning to become too much for Shiro to keep up. It resulted to him rolling his hips in sensual waves. His hands slid forward as they hooked onto Lance’s hands tightly as Shiro pinned them beside Lance’s hands. The two gold bands glint and shined in the dark. They stared at one another, eyes deep and intense through the soft rolls of each grind. 

Lance’s eyes were hooded as they gazed up at Shiro’s dark, intense stare. His mouth slack as he puffed out the air and it was all too much for Shiro. It was a unspoken connection as they leaned towards each other. Lance leaned up as Shiro swooped down as their lips crashed in gently laps as they devoured one another, tongues rolling and pushing past each other in a passionate dance. 

It still all amazed to Lance that despite after everything: Finding Voltron, becoming paladins, losing Shiro to only finding him again, returning to Earth, and to having to leave again. Years down the line of fighting and defending, they ended up here. 

Embraced in a lover’s hold, as the captain of Atlas, Earth’s mightiest hero, and the red paladin and right hand man of Voltron: Universe’s greatest defender. But really, it all came down to friends who stood side by side as they fought against the forces who tried to take them down. 

As they broke apart, they still stayed close together. Their nose brushed against each other’s as their breath mingled together. A raw and genuine moment, with no big title or major accomplishments attached to them. They were just Lance and Shiro.

“I love you, Shiro.” Lance whispered. His voice so quiet and soft, it was only meant for Shiro to hear. 

“I love you, Lance.” Shiro whispered back. Just as gentle and sweet. He leaned forward to peck his lips one more before he straighten up, falling back into his role. Shiro leaned back, embracing himself on his hand between Lance’s legs. 

“Come on, baby. Show me what you got.” Shiro barked, his hips raised to give Lance the room he needed. 

And Lance didn’t hesitated. His hands fell on Shiro’s hips, planting his feet flat on the bed. His hips pistoned into Shiro’s ass, hitting his prostate over and over, leaving Shiro nothing but streams of moans. He tossed his head back as he took in the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Yes, Lance. You’re so doing so good, baby.” Shiro breathed. “That’s it a little more.” He tried his best to stay still as he let Lance take over.

Lance pushed himself as he thrusted harder and faster into the tight heat. He pounded into Shiro as he hurled closer to the edge. The final straw for Shiro was when Lance reached and started to stroke his dick. 

Shiro dropped completely down onto Lance and he let out a startled cry. Streaks of cum painted Lance’s chest as Shiro came. He floated blissfully from his height until he realized he was continuously getting fucked out. Lance grinded up into Shiro’s ass, searching for his own release. Shiro hold Lance in place as he made direct eye contact as he order the one command Lance yearned to hear. 

“Cum,” 

Like a crack whip, Lance tossed his head back and screamed as he climaxed. Shiro felt Lance’s load coated inside him. Lance continued to roll his hips and grind into Shiro as he ride out his climax. 

Shiro was starting to get sensitive from getting fucked into but he allowed it. He had rather enjoy watching Lance reach his peak and the little things when he slowly coming down from it. It first started with Lance’s eyebrows as they twitched from each jerk of his cock. His eyes pressed shut as he let himself get lost in the feeling of cumming. 

It took a moment before Lance slowed down his thrusts to a halt, his eyes still closed as he laid there out of breath. It took another moment to regain himself as he open his eyes. His deep blue eyes glossy as they stared at Shiro through the dimly lit room.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Shiro.” Lance said in between heavy breaths, his smile impossible bright and easy going for after everything as he stared up at Shiro. 

Shiro huffed a laugh. His thighs quivered as he lifted one last time, Lance’s dick slipped from his hole. Shiro dropped next to Lance and pulled him in, despite the both of them sweaty and hot. Shiro kissed the top of Lance’s head.

“Happy Valentine's day, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> How does smut work again? lol Also, this can be set in s8/post s8/Canon Diverge. Have it as you will.
> 
> Thank you for Shance Cafe for hosting this lovely exchange!
> 
> Also! Shoutout to Cael (Space Cat) and highfalutin baby birb on discord for beta-ing the majority of this. <3


End file.
